


Earned It

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam works in an adult shop and doesn't think he'll enjoy this job as much until he meets Zayn who seems to come in often and buy things for his "friends", then one day Zayn has a confession. Is Liam into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (The First Day)

**Author's Note:**

> trying my luck at writing again, it's been a year now, maybe even two? saw this prompt on tumblr/twitter and thought i'd give it a go. [The Weeknd lyrics for "Earned It"](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/weeknd/earnedit.html) also inspired this fic. i also apologize for adding Grant into this, ahahah but well, it's fiction and let's prentend he owns a sex shop ;). and i dedicate this fic to @bachelorzayn and @cybrho
> 
> -thank you for the original prompt [october](http://archiveofourown.org/users/october/pseuds/october)!

"Okay, I guess, I mean McDonald's won't even hire me," Liam spoke with a bit of a groan at 8am on a Saturday morning. He was looking over at a large selection of Dildos while Grant casually putting them out according to size. "Who even buys these things anyway?" Liam looked at one particular, it was lightly tanned, and kind of beautiful really, not that he would say anything about it. He swallowed hard and backed away as he waited for his friend to finish.

"You'd be surprised, Liam. Now just relax, and go with the flow, people will come in and they don't want to be judged. That's all I ask that you do." Grant explained motioning for him to come to the counter where he put away a few in front. Also in front were so flavored lubes and condoms. "If there is anything you need help with or don't feel like you can answer it, I'll always be here for help, just give me a call over." 

"Will do," Liam swallowed as he was unconsciously staring at the flavored lubes, and just started to organize it a bit for him. "So umm, who comes in at 9am on Saturday?"

"Lot's of people, with lots of questions." Grant gave his friend a smirk. "Just continue to organize like you're doing." He told with another little smirk and walked away. He had faith in his friend and hoped he'd do well here so he could pay him. 

Shortly after Liam organized the entire counter, the bell in front of the store rang because someone was coming in. They looked like a regular just from how they went straight to the back of the store to pick up some magazines, and didn't even hesitate walking up to Liam to pay for it, "...and this," The slightly younger man picked up a non-flavored lube. Liam could easily pick out that he was gay and in the closet, and got off to pictures with the help of some a nice regular kind of lube. He hated himself for judging and thinking about it, but this was quite interesting for the most part. And it only got more interesting when girls came in to buy dildos, and some guys that didn't even play the part of gay in his head buy a few. It got awkward a little bit but Liam started to just do what he needed to do and just make the sales. 

"You're doing great, so far, Liam, do you want a break?" Grant asked as he had a box and set it on the counter.

"No, I think I'm good for now, I mean I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary yet at least..." Liam answered with a slight laugh as he was curiously peering inside the box.

"Well then," Grant laughed opening up the box to reveal cock rings that needed to be put up behind Liam over the counter. Liam gulped, he never saw one of those before nor did he know what it even did. 

"I'm only 18!" Liam swallowed suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 

"It's alright, I just know that someone should be in a little later and is going to want a few for his friend, would you mind putting them out?" Grant really did try not to laugh at Liam's comment. If he just read the back of the package he would be quick to learn what they did or how they worked.

The innocent 18 year old nodded and took the box to start packing out the cock rings. He didn't bother to read the description on what they did because all he knew was that someone would come in and buy them and maybe then it would give him some kind of hint as to what they did.

Grant really did know his customers like he mentioned as one particular walked in, "Hey, what's up? It's been a few days!" The tan skinned boy said giving Grant a handshake, "My friend's and I last night had a real good time, thanks to your...." The boy whispered the rest into Grant's ear, and Liam couldn't hear the rest. He was staring at him 'though, because god he was gorgeous. Liam swallowed licking his lips and caught him looking over at him. 

"Who is the kid?" Zayn asked curiously raising an eyebrow and nodding at Liam.

"That's Liam, he's a good friend of mine...thought I'd give a job since he needs some extra cash." Grant mentioned extending his arm out for Zayn to go up to him and introduce himself.

"Hey, Liam." Zayn extended his hand for Liam to shake, and the younger boy was quick to shake his hand and pull away. "I'm Zayn, you'll be seeing a lot of me." He gave a slight wink and motioned for Liam to move a bit to left, "Ah, I see them...he put them out for me, yeah?" He pointed to the cock rings, "Let me have 4 of them yeah?"

"Sure." Liam said quietly and took 4 off of the hook and placed them down on the counter, :Anything else?" Liam didn't make any eye contact yet.

"Also let me have a couple of those ribbed Trojans." Zayn decided taking out his card from his wallet, "That'll be all for today." Zayn smiled gently at the young boy behind the counter. Liam didn't say anything but give a gentle smile of his own, "I've got a friend who loves to use these, he says it feels great, maybe I'll give it a try too." Zayn mentioned to Liam even if he didn't really need to know about it. 

As Liam put the cock rings and condoms in a bag, he made eye contact and couldn't help but ask him a question. "May I ask you why you are buying it, for your friend I mean? Why can't he come in here and get it himself?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you how you make your money by working here?" Zayn asked back with an answer, "...well, I come in here with no shame and make money from my friends and a few people here and there who can't make it in a place like this or simply just wish not to be seen..."

Liam nodded with a slight 'oh' face, and handed Zayn his bag. "Honest answer." He smiled, "Have a good day, Zayn."

"You as well, Liam." The accent the other boy had was kind of really beautiful and intriguing. He couldn't wait to see him again. "I'll see you again, real soon." He winked and he was out the door, and Liam's eyes did leave him until he was completely gone and out of site.

"Someone's got his eye one someone amiright?" Grant laughed waving his hand in front of his friend snapping him back into reality.

"What! No!" Liam jumped startled, shaking his head and turning bright red. "I mean he is a bit interesting."

"Very, I very much admire him for coming in and shopping for his friends, he also has a few good nights of his own..." Grant mentioned giving his friend another wink and went back to do some of his work putting out things that people were buying throughout the day. 

Liam learned a lot about this kind of business, one thing was that it was constantly busy, people bought a lot of dildos, and many people like Zayn had no shame and would do anything to make extra cash. He also learned that Zayn was his type, all of him, every little detail about that tanned skinned boy was his time and Liam could't wait to see him again soon...


	2. The Second Day

It was the second day of his new job, and Liam considered himself to be doing fairly well. His friend wasn't complaining and Liam was trying his best to keep up the good work for that extra cash that he needed. A lot of things he did not need to know about and he hated to judge anyone but working in this kind of business had him on edge most of the day and completely curious as to what each sexual toy did. Liam was talking to a customer about dildos, and he was way out of his comfort zone, but once again he noticed the light tanned skinned out that seemed to catch his eye just like Zayn did when he walked in. The 18 year old knew he had a type and he knew he was more than curious about Zayn than any other person that walked in here in just these past two days and anyone else he'd ever come across in his life. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know much about these, I mean I never used one before, but if I do have any suggestion to make, I'd say get the one that you would most likely want for yourself...like for me this one stands out..." Liam ran his fingers over of the one he wanted, well maybe it was the one he wanted.

"In that case, it's this one." The customer smiled taking it for themselves and walked off to the counter. Liam gave a small nod and went to go help ring him up. He gave him a pleasant smile, and made eye contact telling him to have a nice day.

Once the customer left, Grant came up to Liam with a clap and pat on the back, "You're learning so well, I'm so proud of you."

Liam flushed knowing very much that Grant really did see everything and anything that he did. That was okay, he was his boss too and not just a friend, but that meant that he saw him talking about what dildo he liked and he felt so sheepish now.

For a while Liam was in the closet about being gay, but in here he was able to be out and proud and he really liked that. His last experience with the customer allowed him to realize that he wanted one now, and he wanted to be calling out the tanned skinned boy's name that he was still thinking about.

A couple of hours and passed and Liam was unsure of the time, but the bell at the door meant they had a customer, and finally it was Zayn! Liam felt like he was waiting an eternity for him to come in again and it was only yesterday he'd met him and wasn't even sure if he came in like this every single day.

"Hey, Leeyum...is it?" Zayn went to give him a small handshake as he greeted him.

"Yes, just like that, say it again." Liam smirked giving him a little hug from the handshake.

"Leeyum." Zayn smirked back, he could see what he had done to the adorable male. 

Liam smiled with a soft swallow, "Well, hello Zayn, what can I do for you today?" He also had a lot more confidence today it seemed now that he knew exactly what he wanted.

"My friend is looking for some handcuffs, nipple clamps, and maybe some restraints, but I think just some handcuffs will do." Zayn mentioned as he waited for Liam to react to what he was saying. It seemed as though he got a little nervous but he was directing him towards the restraints. "Thank you." Zayn gave him a soft squeeze on his shoulder and with that Liam walked away. He wondered a hell of a lot if Zayn was just lying to him and they were really for him, and then if that maybe he didn't want to get to know him like that. Like he could be some crazed Christian Grey and Liam wasn't sure he could handle that. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Liam asked him curiously as he was bagging some things he wasn't curious to know about at all. And although he was still unsure of this gorgeous person in front of him, he really wanted to see him again.

"You will." Zayn promised leaning in to give his friend a small bro-hug as he was out the door. "You stay innocent alright?" He winked and closed the door behind him.

Liam gulped and sure enough Grant was right behind him again. "That had to be the most hilarious encounter ever."

"Oh god stop, I'm afraid those things he bought are for him, and although I'm intrigued with him, really I don't want to know." Liam frowned.

"Believe me, he's a good guy, and he's definitely not what you're thinking," Grant promised as he was walking away to leave Liam a little suspicious and more curious. He could see how much his friend liked him, and he knew that Zayn was definitely interested. There was a sudden plan in the works and Liam was going to maybe thank him later. He just had to be sure all was also good on Zayn's end too, but soon without even what was his plan entitled did he actually know that Zayn had one of his own...


End file.
